


Morning snuggles

by kayway



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayway/pseuds/kayway
Summary: Title says it all. Just Joshler having kids, it's morning and everyone loves everyone very much.(Maybe a big cliché but I don't care it's fluffy)





	Morning snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I was just trying to find something like this to read but I found almost nothing so I decided to just do it myself.
> 
> ALSO I'm not a native speaker so if you find some mistakes I'm sorry you can point them out in comments and I will correct it.
> 
> ENJOY💛

Josh woke up to the sudden pressure on his chest. For a second he thought that maybe his husband was just lying over him again, either to cuddle or get some warm from his body thanks to the heath the curly boy radiated. But when the unknown force started to pull his dark strands of hair quite painfully he immediately realised who the foreign invader was.

As he slowly opened his right eye he could see a puff of blonde everywhere he looked. He tried to push the hair out of his face and then lift up the heavy force from his chest so he could breathe properly again. As he did so a shiny smile took place on his daughter's face and all he could do was to mimic it. 

"What are you doing up this early?" Josh asked in a whisper and with a raspy voice as he saw that it read 6am on his mobile phone that he took from his bedside table just to check the time and then put it back again to give his full attention to the girl now lying between him and his still sleeping husband. 

"Rich pooped his pants and it stinks, Daddy!" Amelie's voice was no in such a whisper as her father's and after she said the statement in pout Josh could hear Tyler giggling to the pillow. As he did so Amelie's attention was suddenly on her other dad snuggling to him in rush. 

Josh left there just like that only watched them for a second. Tyler laughing because of the situation being hilarious to him and barely even fully awake cuddling their little princess in his arms and looking at her as if he hadn't seen a brighter sunshine. Amelie ignoring his shaking frame was just holding onto him as if she hadn't hugged him for month. She was real clingy but neither of her parents were opposed that. They just loved their shared cuddling sessions.

Josh would actually joined them after he was done enjoying the view but a high pitched wail had him on his feet right away heading to the room which both of his children shared. He was met with a not so pleasant smell just as his daughter earlier said and a fussy looking boy with tears all over his cheeks. 

"Hey buddy, oh, come on that's fine I'll help you to be clean again" Josh said in soothing manner as he bent over the crib and pull his son out to embrace him in his arms. Then he elegantly and mostly carefully put him down on the changing table. And after not so smelly experience Richard's diaper was changed and he was not so teary anymore. He actually smiled and let out a happy squeak. Josh just couldn't believe how cute his son was with those big brown eyes and sandy hair standing to every side.

"Josh! Come here, we miss you and Rich in here!" And the called guy just obeyed. Taking his son with him he made a straight way to their masteroom. 

He could swear that his husband's face lit up when seeing the two of them stepping in but he couldn't mock him with it because he knew he looked the same way every time he'd got his whole little family in sight. So he just smiled brighter at all of them and cautiously jumped into the bed just so he didn't hurt any member of his kin.

Josh realised that he hadn't even had a chance to kiss Tyler a good morning so he did it right then and there but of course with Amelie's complaints about how gross they were. And she didn't even know what they did while she was deeply asleep in the next room the day before.

With a small sharing smirk with his husband Josh just enjoyed the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is probably the first work ever that I wrote and think is not THAT bad. 
> 
> I will leave it as one-shot but if inspiration comes and you guys would want to have more I might add some chapters💛
> 
> Seeing tøp in 50 days I'm in tears
> 
> Love you all ||-//


End file.
